


December 21 - 4 frolicking Hobbits

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi-Age, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2005-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today's writing "mathom" is:</p><p>	four frolicking Hobbits</p><p>Write whatever you feel like – a drabble, a poem or a short story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fun - by RiverOtter

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Fun  
  
Playing in the pond  
The splashing Gamgee children  
Four hobbits frolic  
  
By the lilac bush  
Sam and Rose watch their children  
Four hobbits frolic  
  
Merry and Estella  
Peregrin and his Diamond  
Four hobbits frolic  
  



	2. Bereft of Solace- by Agape4Gondor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's writing "mathom" is:

Bereft of Solace  
  
He had never seen them as such, though Gandalf had told him they were once such creatures.  But not now.  Not with what they had just come through.  It should have been a time of triumph.  How many could say they had journeyed through Moria and lived?    
  
His heart ached for them, yet there was naught he could do.  Two lay on the rocks; two had walked away.  All were clothed in sorrow and despair.  Gimli accepted his comfort, but these four comforted each other.  
  
Four frolicking Hobbits of the Shire, Gandalf had once called them.  "No more," thought Boromir.


	3. Motherlode for Magpies - by Gwynnyd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's writing "mathom" is:

Motherlode for Magpies  
  
My wife loves bright things even more than I do, but there are places I never land, even when flashes of gold fly through the air and catch my eye as I glide overhead. The air feels lighter, and Oldest is near, so maybe, perhaps... bright things are so tempting. Circling lower, I look to see what tosses the gold, for the evil that dwells in the mound does not come forth in the bright sun.    
  
I back-wing in surprise.  I have seen much in my flights, but I have never before seen four naked Hobbits frolicking on the grass.    
  
  
  
'Run naked on the grass, while Tom goes a-hunting!'…  
The hobbits ran about for a while on the grass, as he told them.  
…  
While they were eating Tom went up to the mound, and looked through the treasures. Most of these he made into a pile that glistened and sparkled on the grass. He bade them lie there 'free to all finders, birds, beasts. Elves or Men, and all kindly creatures';  
   Fog on the Barrow-Downs, The Fellowship of the Ring  
  



End file.
